No regrets
by Historiia
Summary: Chloé doit annoncer une nouvelle, sa vie va changer, que va-t-il en penser ? ( résumé nul, mais je ne veux pas spoiler ) Reviews appréciées !


**Bonjour, me voilà avec un petit OS qui ne paie pas de mine mais que je n'arrivais pas à me retirer de la tête. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. **

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Chloé Decker hésitait, se demandant si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il n'était pas trop tard pour changer d'avis et sa raison lui disait de le faire. Est-ce qu'il allait accepter ? Elle ne savait pas et d'un côté elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais de l'autre, elle le désirait. Elle soupira et entra dans la pièce, il était là, regardant un dossier sans prêter attention à elle.

Elle se racla la gorge afin d'attirer son regard, il se tourna et lui fit un petit sourire.

_\- Hey, ça va ? _

_\- Oui, oui, je vais bien... Juste nerveuse, j'appréhende ta réaction._

Il referma le dossier et le posa sur le bureau avant de s'avancer vers elle. Chloé soupira, inspira un bon coup et leva les yeux vers lui.

_\- Je dois te le dire depuis des jours... Mais je sais ce que tu vas dire et je repoussais ce moment. _

Comment lui dire ? Cette question tournait dans sa tête depuis six jours exactement, mais il était temps.

_\- J'aimerais que tu viennes au LUX ce soir. _

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

_\- Pourquoi ? _

_\- Parce que je me marie ce soir... Avec Lucifer. Et je veux que tu sois là Dan. _

Chloé vit son ex-mari pâlir avant de voir la colère envahir son regard.

_\- Tu plaisantes ? _

_\- Non Dan, je ne plaisante pas et je pensais que tu serais enfin passé au-dessus de ça. On est ensemble depuis plus de huit mois... Tu devrais t'y faire. _

Il s'approcha d'elle et secoua la tête.

_\- Il est malsaint, je pensais que tu t'en serais rendue compte. Il n'apporte que des mauvaises choses. Tu... _

_\- Arrête avec ça Dan ! Il n'est pas parfait, mais qui l'est ? Je l'aime et je sais que tu ne l'accepte pas. Mais tu es le seul. _

Elle recula d'un pas, puis de deux avant de quitter la pièce en lui disant que s'il le voulait, il était le bienvenue, mais qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire de scandale.

Chloé monta dans sa voiture, ouvrit la boîte à gant et sortit la petite boîte qu'il lui avait offert six jours plus tôt... Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il le lui demande et ça n'avait rien eu de romantique. Elle passa la bague à son doigt et la caressa avec délicatesse tout en souriant, remémorant cette journée où elle avait cru le perdre, de bien des façons.

Un poseur de bombe fesait des siennes en ville depuis plusieurs jours, Chloé et beaucoup d'autres policiers étaient sur ses traces. Ils avaient remonté une piste et suivi le suspect jusqu'à un entrepot. Celui-ci avait été piégé et ayant d'autres policiers avec eux, Lucifer n'avait pas pu se servir de ses pouvoirs. Il lui avait dit de fuir le plus vite possible. Elle avait refusé. Il l'avait convaincu de partir, que si elle était loin, il ne lui arriverait rien.

Elle avait quitté le bâtiment, en compagnie des deux autres policiers. Elle s'était éloignée le plus possible avant d'entendre le bâtiment exploser... Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, le croyant mort pendant de longues minutes, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, son cœur battant si vite qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se rompre. Ses membres tremblaient et menaçaient de la lâcher... Mais elle l'avait vu, sortir du bâtiment en flamme, elle n'avait pas attendu une seconde et avait courru dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, refusant de le lâcher malgré ses mots rassurant.

Ce soir là, elle s'était rendue au LUX, afin de rompre avec Lucifer, pretextant qu'elle était dangereuse pour lui. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés sans risquer qu'il soit blessé. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'il risquait, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de le perdre et elle refusait que cela se reproduise.

Lucifer avait été furieux de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Il avait tenté de la raisonner, en lui disant que c'était à lui décider ce qu'il souhaitait. Que si elle voulait le renvoyer en Enfer, elle n'avait qu'à lui dire que tout était fini, qu'il était revenu pour elle et que si elle ne voulait plus de lui, il n'avait pas de raison de rester. Chloé avait éclaté en sanglot et s'était jeté dans ses bras avant de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas causer sa mort, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle le voulait à ses côtés.

Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, cherchant le regret dans le regard de l'autre, n'y voyant que de l'amour. Cherchant le doute dans les caresses de l'autre, ne ressentant que du désir. Exténuée, elle s'était laissée tomber dans ses bras, sentant son corps contre le sien qui la basculait sur le lit avant de s'endormir en paix, appaisée. Rassurée.

Le lendemain, il avait attendu qu'elle se réveille avant de lui demander de s'habiller de le retrouver dans le parking du LUX. Elle avait obéi sachant qu'il devait préparer quelque chose... Il l'avait conduit dans une bijouterie et lui avait demandé de choisir un bague, elle n'avait pas compris et s'attendait à une remarque ironique à la Lucifer, mais il lui avait simplement dit « elle ferait une belle bague de fiançailles, non ? »

Chloé n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de rire avant de s'apperçevoir qu'il était sérieux. Elle avait ravalé son sourire, comprenant qu'il était sérieux. Elle avait passé la bague a son doigt et avait hoché la tête, acceptant sa demande.

Et depuis six jours, elle tentait de l'annoncer à son ex-mari, sachant qu'il n'aimerait pas apprendre la nouvelle, contrairement à Trixie qui avait sauté au cou de Lucifer en disant « génial ! Tu vas être mon beau-père pour de vrai ! » Lucifer n'avait pas su comment réagir avant de lui dire qu'il ferait de son mieux. Maze et Linda n'avait pas été plus surprises que ça et Amenadiel les avait fécilité. Ella leur avait sauté au cou comme l'avait fait Trixie et s'était montrée plus que ravie, faisant déjà des plans pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et imaginant un grand mariage... Mais Chloé savait que Lucifer ne voulait pas de tout ça et elle n'était pas sure de le vouloir.

Alors elle avait demandé à ses amis de se réunir au Lux, un ami agrée pour célébrer les mariage allait venir et elle lui avait demandé de ne faire aucune allusion à une quelconque religion. Lucifer n'aimerait pas et elle voulait que ce moment soit le leur, plein de bon souvenir et pas d'hypocrisie.

Chloé pénétra dans le LUX nerveuse, Lucifer ne savait rien de ce qu'elle préparait. Il lui avait dit qu'il la laissait s'occuper des préparatifs et qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de lui, mais elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas à l'aise.

_\- Chloé ? _

Elle se tourna et sourit en le voyant arriver. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha pour un baiser et rapide et lui prit la main.

_\- Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as dit de venir au plus vite, il y a un soucis ? _

_\- Non, tout va bien, j'ai juste préparer une petite surprise. _

Il sourit et la regarda de son air salace, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

_\- Oh... J'adore les surprises. _

Lucifer se pencha pour un autre baiser, mais Chloé posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_\- Pas de ce genre là. Quoique... Peut-être après. _

Elle garda sa main dans la sienne et le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

_\- Alors que nous as-tu préparé ? _

_\- Un mariage. _

Lucifer s'arrêta juste devant les portes, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Chloé se retourna et s'approcha de lui.

_\- De quoi tu parles ? _

_\- De toi et moi, qui nous marions aujourd'hui. _

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

_\- Tu as déjà tout organisé ? Pourquoi venir ici ? _

_\- On se marie ici, juste toi et moi et les gens que nous aimons. _

_\- Je croyais que tu voulais un grand mariage... Je t'ai vu regarder ces magasines. _

Elle sourit avant de secouer la tête.

_\- Non, ça s'est Ella qui me les a donné et je les ai regardé afin de me convaincre du fait, que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. _

Elle posa sa main libre sur la joue de son fiancé et la caressa avec tendresse.

_\- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à rêver grand mariage. Mais après, si toi tu le veux on peut..._

_\- Non ! C'est parfait. _

Elle lui sourit et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, ensemble.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêt, Chloé avait enfilé une simple robe noire pour laquelle elle avait craqué lors d'une journée shopping avec Trixie, en voyant le prix, elle avait refusé de l'acheter avant de la trouver sur son lit deux jours plus tard... Certes le premier exemplaire n'avait pas fait long feu, mais Lucifer s'était fait plaisir en lui rachetant la même le lendemain. Elle savait qu'il adorait cette robe et avait hâte de voir son regard quand il la verrait.

_\- Tu es belle maman. _

Elle se tourna vers sa fille et lui sourit.

_\- Merci ma puce. _

_\- Papa ne va pas venir pas vrai ?_

Chloé soupira avant de s'approcher d'elle.

_\- Non, mon trésor, je crois que papa ne s'est toujours pas fait à l'idée que j'aime Lucifer aussi fort. _

Trixie soupira.

_\- J'adore papa... Mais je ne le comprends pas. S'il croyait qu'il était le diable, je pourrais comprendre... Mais là... Non, je ne comprends pas... Ce n'est pas de la faute de Lucifer si parfois tu es en danger... C'est ton travail qui fait ça. _

Chloé sourit à sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_\- Et je suis déjà très heureuse que tu le comprennes ma puce. _

_\- Il ne faut vraiment pas que papa apprenne la vérité... Je pense qu'il deviendrait complètement fou. _

_\- Je pense aussi. _

Elles se mirent à rire avant que Chloé n'embrasse sa fille sur le front une dernière fois. Ravie que sa fille connaisse tous les secrets qu'elle aurait voulu qu'elle ignore pendant un temps. Mais Trixie lui avait dit un jour, alors que Lucifer était en enfer « Il est reparti là-bas, pas vrai maman ? ». Chloé n'avait pas compris avant que Trixie lui avoue qu'elle savait depuis très longtemps et que ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'il ne revienne jamais et que sa mère soit malheuse.

_\- Papa ne changera pas d'avis sur Lucifer, il ne l'aime pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous on l'aime. _

Chloé sourit et réajusta la natte de sa fille. Cette dernière était de plus en plus mature, malgré ses onze ans, Trixie voyait toujours les choses du bon œil.

Chloé était nerveuse, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et s'il changeait d'avis juste avant ? Elle secoua la tête, Lucifer ne ferait pas ça, elle le savait. Elle quitta la chambre avec Trixie, se rendit dans la pièce principale et elle le vit, il était là, attendant nerveusement. Elle était rassurée, elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cette angoisse.

Trixie rejoignit Maze qui portait bébé Charlie pendant que Linda buvait un verre de vin. L'homme qui devait les marier était là. Lucifer tourna la tête vers elle, resta immobile de longues secondes avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue, déplaça une mèche rebelle et lui sourit.

_\- Tu sais que cette robe ne durera pas longtemps ? _

_\- Je sais... Parfaite pour ce soir. _

Elle sourit avant de lui prendre la main et il rejoignirent l'homme qui allait les marier. Lucifer soupira face à lui.

_\- Allons-y, nous vous écoutons. _

Chloé sourit, comprenant son malaise, sachant qu'il ne changerait pas et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui pour ce qu'il était et le voir faire semblant d'être une autre personne ne lui plairait pas. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots rassurant.

_\- Fais-moi confiance... Ton père ne sera pas mêlé à notre union. _

Lucifer la regarda surpris, avant de se retourner vers cet homme qui prononçait les premier mot de la cérémonie. A aucun moment il n'avait parlé de Dieu ou de religion et il en était rassuré. Lucifer ne voulait promettre des choses à son père. Il prendrait soin de Chloé, il l'aimait et continuerait de le faire... Il n'avait pas l'intention de se servir de son père comme témoin.

Quand il demanda si Lucifer aimerait Chloé jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, son cœur s'était compressé, sachant qu'un jour, il devrait lui dire adieu, mais il se ravisa en croisant son regard, une vie à ses côtés méritait tous les sacrifices et même s'il souffrirait à un moment, il était prêt à ça. Il répondit « oui » sans hésiter et vit le soulagement dans les yeux de sa désormais femme. Et quand il dut enfin sceller leur union avec baiser, il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Aucun regret, il était heureux.

**Je sais... Je sais, j'aurais pu développer le passage de l'enquête sur le poseur de bombe et pas mal de chose, mais je ne voulais pas partir sur un truc trop long où je me serais mélée les pinceaux.**

**J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. **

**J'avais deux autres idées, mais l'une d'elle a été déjà écrite plusieurs fois, donc je laisse tomber, par contre l'autre, je vais peut-être en faire un OS dans un proche avenir. **

**Reviews please !**


End file.
